Une nouvelle année qui commence
by Mayanera
Summary: Harry et hermione sortent ensemble depuis la fin de la 5eme année sans que personnes ne le sachent, mais Harry n'a plus vu Hermione de tout l'été il se pose des questions jusqu'au jour ou elle débarque chez lui.
1. Un long et pénible été

Hello ! J'espère bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui va lire ma fic, c'est ma première alors ne soyez pas trop méchants. Je m'excuse toute suite pour mes fautes d'orthographe j'essaye de faire de bon mieux... Aussi oubliez tout ce qui c'est passé dans le 5 livres... Bonne Lecture  
  
Une nouvelle année  
  
Chapitre 1 Un long et pénible été.  
  
Harry s'ennuyait, il détestait les vacances d'été étrange pour un garçon de 16 ans. Mais quand on habitait chez les Dursley... En plus il voulait revoir Hermione elle lui manquait terriblement. Eh oui ils sortaient ensemblent depuis la fin de la 5eme année mais personne ne le savait, ils avaient décidé d'attendre avant de l'annoncer. Pour voir si leur relation serait stable ou seulement passagère. Aussi Harry n'avait pas envie de devoir affronter Ron.  
  
Pour en revenir à Harry, il était dans sa chambre étendu sur son lit et il regardait le plafond  
  
- Vivement le 1er septembre, Vivement le 1er septembre, Vivement le 1er septembre !  
  
Il répétait cette phrase comme une prière, heureusement pour lui il me restait que quelques semaines. Il avait déjà fait ses achats sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry avait tant espère voir Hermione mais elle n'y était pas venue. Depuis ce jour Harry doutait qu'Hermione veuille encore sortir avec lui, surtout avec le hibou qu'elle lui avait envoyé.  
  
« Salut Harry ! Ça va? J'espère que les Dursley ne te font pas trop de misère, j'ai hâte de te revoir !  
  
Je t'embrasse  
  
Hermione. »  
  
Harry avait l'impression qu'elle voulait rompre avec lui mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui répondre et elle ne lui avait pas réécrit. Harry se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Demain serait peut-être un jour meilleur ! .  
  
«HARRY POTTER»  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut  
  
- Hein quoi ?  
  
L'oncle Vernon cria encore plus fort  
  
«HARRY POTTER»  
  
Harry se leva de son lit, il était encore tout endormi  
  
- Une autre journée au 4 Privet Drive! Quelle joie...  
  
Harry descendit voir ce que son oncle voulait de si bon matin. Harry entra dans la cuisine.  
  
- Qu'est qui ce passe?  
  
- Ce qui ce passe? Tu veux rire? Tu ose le demander!  
  
Harry remarqua que l'oncle Vernon devenait de plus en plus rouge et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien plus faire pour le mettre autant en colère.  
  
- Notre voisine la charmante Mme Karim, dis t'avoir aperçu fessant des trucs louches. Alors avoue le malgré nos avertissements tu as encore fait un de tes tours stupides ?  
  
- Tu sais très bien que je n'aie pas le droit de faire de la magie...  
  
Vernon l'interrompra  
  
- Ne prononce pas ce mot dans cette maison!  
  
- Désoler  
  
- Monte dans ta chambre je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu nous fais honte toi et tes fous de semblables  
  
Harry monta sagement dans sa chambre avec les années il avait appris à ne pas contrarier les Dursley. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry s'assit sur son lit, il était très mais très en colère. Encore une fois cette vieille folle de Mme Karim avait inventé des histoires sur à son sujet. Il allait sûrement encore passer un sale quart d'heure  
  
- Pourquoi ai-je un lien de famille avec eux...  
  
Harry pouvait entendre oncle Vernon qui continuait de pester contre Harry « Pétunia de quoi les voisins vont penser de nous ! » Ou encore « C'est sur on va devoir déménager.»  
  
Un des plus grands souhaits d'Harry était que Sirius sois innocenter et de pouvoir aller vivre avec lui. Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte  
  
- Tien c'est bizarre ils n'attendent personnes.  
  
C'est Dudley qui alla ouvrir  
  
- Ouais  
  
- Bonjours, je voudrais voir Harry Potter  
  
En entendent le nom Harry Potter, Vernon se précipita à la porte et cria  
  
- Il n'y a aucun HARRY POTTER IÇI!  
  
Il avait crié tellement fort qu'Harry entendit son nom et il se précipita en bas pour voir ce qui se passait. Quand il arriva au pied de l'escalier il s'arrêta complètement tétaniser. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait une magnifique jeune fille qu'il avait tant espère revoir depuis longtemps  
  
- Hermione?  
  
Eh bien c'est mon premier chapitre, je sais qu'il est court mais disons que c'est un prologue Alors dites moi si je dois retourner dans mon placard m'accrocher sur un cintre et attendre l'apocalypse . Lol!!!! 


	2. Rencontre avec les dursley

Hello!!! Non non ceci n'est pas un rêve c'est le chapitre 2. Je suis tellement désoler du retard j'appelle même pas sa un retard!!! Je mérite bien de me faire enfermer dans un placard!!!!!!!!! Plus sérieusement tout les reviews que j'ai reçus mon tellement fait plaisir !!!!! J'veux juste vous dire un gros gros merci je suis tellement désoler que cela aie pris 6 mois avant d'avoir le 2 chapitre j'avais perdue le goût d'écrire mais la il est revenue en force! Ah oui si quelqu'un voudrais me corriger parce que je suis sur que c plein de faute!! Ou simplement pour m'aider à trouver des idées !! Envoyer moi un tit e-mail sur Hotmail à mayanera vous savez le reste lol!

Ah oui aussi le jolie monde d'Harry Potter ben c pas à moi!!!

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec les Dursley

- Hermione ?

Eh oui c'était bien c'était bel et bien Hermione qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. C'est cheveux autrefois touffu était maintenant coiffé en jolie bouclette, elle avait aussi quelques mèches blondes, de plus elle avait revêtu une jolie jupe en jean et un chemisier assortie donc elle avait laissée les 2 premiers boutons déboutonnée, elle était légèrement maquillée. Harry la trouvait particulièrement sexy...

- Harry, Cria-t-elle

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou

- Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

Hermione relâcha son étreinte et regarda Harry dans les yeux, elle y vit qu'Harry était tout simplement perdu. Sans ce préoccuper de ce qui pouvait troubler son Harry chéri, elle lui flanqua un baiser sur la bouche. Harry était maintenant plus que stupéfait hier il était persuadé qu'Hermione ne voulait plus de lui et aujourd'hui elle était là devant lui dans ses bras!

- Je suis aussi heureux de te revoir, dit Harry

- Hum Hum

Harry avait complètement oublié les Dursley, Vernon et Dudley les regardait d'un air étrange.

- Bonjour je suis Hermione...

- C'est une de tes amies farfelues ? , Grogna Vernon

- Ben....heu... ouais, lui répondit Harry

Vernon allait répliquer quelque chose mais avait qu'il est pu ouvrir la bouche Hermione lui dit

- En fais-je m'appelle Hermione... Hermione Granger...

Aussitôt qu'il entendit son nom de famille, Vernon couru rejoindre Pétunia à la cuisine avec Dudley sur les talons

- Euh... Qu'est que tu leur à fait ? Demanda Harry entièrement stupéfait, jamais il ne l'ait avait vu comme sa !

- Oh! Avec ce genre de personne mon nom de famille fait toujours beaucoup d'effet

- Ce genre de personne? Qu'est que tu veux dire?

- Tu verras, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire charmeur

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche mais tante Pétunia arriva en courant dans le hall d'entré toute énervée.

- Mademoiselle Granger ? , vous êtes de la famille de Bridget Granger??

- Oui, c'est ma grand-mère vous la connaissez ? , demanda malicieusement Hermione

Harry était totalement paumé, pourquoi la grand-mère d'Hermione avait une telle importance?

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama tante Pétunia en retournant à la cuisine

- Je peux comprendre? , demanda Harry

Hermione s'aperçue qu'Harry ne comprenait plus rien, elle décida de tout lui dire, c'est vrai qu'il ne devait jamais avoir vu les Dursley dans cet états surtout quand cet états était causée par une sorcière...

- Il n'y aurai pas un endroit où parler, demanda Hermione prête à tout lui dire

- Heu... ouais ont peut aller dans ma chambre, répondit Harry

Hermione hocha la tête et suivi Harry jusque dans sa chambre. Quand Hermione entra elle s'exclama

- Aie, Je comprend pourquoi tu préfère Poudlard

- C'n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est mieux que le placard, grogna Harry

Hermione regarda Harry

- Désolé

- Bof, c'est tu sais

- Je crois j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient puent te faire endurer tout sa!

Une fois plus Hermione le prit dans c'est bras, Harry répondit à son étreinte mais il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il était quand même seule avec Hermione dans sa chambre ...

- Hum, Alors c'est quoi cette histoire, dit Harry en se dégagent

- Heu, oui bon

Hermione s'assit sur le lit d'Harry avant de tout lui dire

- C'est drôle parce qu'à Poudlard je comprends que les sorciers ne savent pas qui je suis, enfin de quelle famille je viens mais pour les autres je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais fait le rapprochement

- Est que tu fais exprès d'être aussi claire ?

- Ma grand-mère viens d'une riche famille et assez puissante enfin puissante je veux dire prestigieuse

Harry haussa un sourcil

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé à Ron et moi?

- B'ah vous me l'avez jamais demander...

En voyant l'expression d'Harry Hermione cru bon d'ajouter

- Écoute Harry je ne suis pas comme Malefoy, je ne me vante pas du statu de ma famille.

- Harry mon petit chéri je peux entrer? Demanda Pétunia en ouvrant la porte

Harry était tétanisé il devait sûrement être dans une autre réalité

- Je voulais savoir si ton amie voulait se joindre à nous pour le dîner?

Harry voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche

- Ce sera avec plaisirs Mme Dursley, répondit Hermione avec son plus beau sourire

Pétunia hocha la tête et sortie

Harry regarda Hermione

- Tu leur as jetée un sort??

- Non mais nous allons nous amuser, lui dit Hermione avec une sourire en coin.

Pendant ce temps en bas dans la cuisine les Dursley s'affairaient à préparer le dîner

- Maman pourquoi en fait tu autant pour une fille de se genre?

- Dudley tu ne comprends pas, la grand-mère de cette fille fais partie d'une des familles les plus importantes de Grande-Bretagne, imagine ce que les autres familles penserait de nous si ils s'avaient que nous les fréquentons!

- Mais elle est une une de c'est chose, dit-il avec dégoût

- Dudley!!

- Mais maman

- Écoute ta mère Dudley, Cria Vernon

- Et sort la porcelaine, ajout a il

Dudley s'exécuta, Pétunia appela Harry et Hermione pour qu'ils viennent mangés. Hermione était assise entre Harry et Dudley et face à Vernon et pétunia. Il régnait un silence gênant. Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry elle lui fit un petit sourire narquois, Harry n'aimait pas du tout cette air il appréhendait la conversation qui allait avoir lieu. Surtout quand Vernon commença à poser des questions à Hermione.

- Alors miss Granger vous êtes proche de votre grand-mère?

- Oui bien sur

- Ah oui et elle sait que vous êtes enfin vous savez, demanda Pétunia

- Que je suis une sorcière, elle appuya bien fort sur les mots

On pouvait bien voir avec la tête que fessaient les Dursley qui n'étaient pas enchantés de discuter ''Magie''

- En fait c'était plus tôt drôle quand nous lui avons annoncés, elle ma dit qu'elle avait toujours su que j'était quelqu'un de spéciale vous savez un genre de don. Parce que vous savez avoir des pouvoirs magiques c'est la plus belle chose au monde. Vous vous en avez sûrement rendu compte avec Harry

Harry essayait tant bien que de mal de cacher son fou rire. Vernon avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser et Hermione qui continuait a vanté le plaisir d'être une sorcière.

- Monsieur Dursley vous allez bien? , demanda Hermione

Vernon prit une gorgé d'eau pour essayer de se calmer, il allait exploser tout le monde le voyait, Pétunia prit la parole

- C'est vrai je suis d'accord, avec tout c'est formules magiques c'est tellement magnifique!

En entendent cette phrase Harry failli s'étouffer sa tante, celle qui qualifiait sa sœur de monstre venait tout juste de d'affirmer que les sorciers étaient des gens magnifique!!! Hermione allait finir par les tuer....

- Mr et Mme Dursley je voulais vous demander, puisqu'il ne reste qu'une semaine avant de retourner à Poudlard, est qu'Harry pourrait venir passer cette semaine chez moi?

Harry leva la tête surprit, passer une semaine en compagnie d'Hermione... seul..?

Oh que je suis méchante!! À dans 6 mois!!! Non non je blague je veux pas me faire tuer!!!!

Des Idées? Commentaires?? Bombes par e-mail!!! Peser sur le tit piton bleu!!!!

Gros bisous Mayanera ou Marilyne lol!! Dernière chose vous voulez que la fic passe à R??


End file.
